


Blue Panties and Fruity Pebbles

by Sinistretoile



Category: Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Attraction, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Misunderstandings, Pantie kink, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A pair of girl's panties in Oakley's laundry sparks a conversation that turns hot.





	Blue Panties and Fruity Pebbles

Laundry day. The biggest pain in my ass aside from my roommate himself. When I’d placed the ad for the room that used to be my ex-husband’s office, I wasn’t expecting a college-age Adonis that exasperated me and aroused me within a breath of each other. He was a good kid don’t get me wrong, despite being an arrogant little rich boy most of the time. The number one rule I had was he wasn’t allowed to bring girls back to the house. He could come and go as he pleased. He could even bring friends and females over to hang out, but he was not under any circumstances to fuck them in my house. A tad prudish, maybe but it made me extremely uncomfortable to have people fucking in my house that I barely knew or didn’t know.  
I knocked on Oakley’s bedroom door. “Oakley? Laundry day.”  
He whipped the door open, shirtless in snug jeans. “Right, sorry, Mrs. K.” I shook my head. The door swung open and I looked around. He kept the room neat and clean…except for his clothes all over the place. He opened his closet and began throwing the ones strewn onto the floor into a wicker basket. I leaned against the doorjamb, feeling like a dirty old lady for admiring his ass as he hurried around the room. If he caught me ogling, he didn’t acknowledge it. And as self-ware and arrogant as that boy was, he would have acknowledged it.  
I held out my arms for him to set the basket on top of mine. He did then took them both. “I can do that.”  
“I’ve got it, Mrs. K.” He flashed his charming grin at me and I waved him on, following him down the stairs to the main floor then the basement where the washer already had a load of towels in. He stood awkwardly close to me, trapping me next to the washer that launched into its spin cycle. “I wanted to let you know I won’t be coming home tonight.”  
“Party?” He nodded, grinning and running his fingers through his hair. “Oakley, I’m not your mother. You don’t have to tell me when you’re not coming home. You’re a big boy. You can come and go as you please.”  
I took the towels out of the washer and tossed them into the dryer, casting a look over my shoulder as he climbed the stairs. He had an incredible ass. It had to be because he was a runner, not only genetics. I shook my head at myself as he disappeared out of my sight.

Oakley hurried back up the stairs. He rummaged in his shirt drawer for a snug polo then pulled his door closed. He hazarded a glance at the basement door. It stood open still. He hated leaving her here by herself. He worried about her safety. A beautiful, sexy woman like Mrs. K shouldn’t be alone in a house this big.  
He got a little thrill the first time he’d caught her checking him out. He normally would have said something, but the incident with Anna in Italy had…taught him a lesson. He liked Mrs. K. The room was nice. She only had a few house rules that were super easy to obey. The whole no fucking in her house was inconvenient sometimes though, especially when his latest flavor had roommates or lived with her parents or something.  
Oakley had lived in the house for a month when he realized he was attracted to her. He’d lived there two months before he let himself jerk off to the thought of her. He’d never tell her. Oh fuck no. It would embarrass them both. At least, he only felt awkward when he was physically close to her. He could maintain normal brain and body function, stammering only slightly excited.  
He shoved his hands through his hair as he slid into the driver’s seat. He needed to get laid tonight. Not that that would be a problem. He was good-looking. He knew it. He’d have his pick at the party tonight. But honestly, his pick was watering hanging flower baskets on the porch right now, her shirt riding up to show a strip of belly. He licked his lips, imagining what it would be like to run his tongue along that bit of skin.  
Mrs. K. smiled the most beautiful smile at him and waved. “Be safe, Oakley! Have fun!” He waved and started the car, shifting to give his stiffening cock more room as he backed out of the driveway.

I had finished the towels, my bed clothes, and my laundry, finally making it to Oakley’s wicker basket. Why was I doing his laundry? Because I’d paid too much money for my washer and dryer to let a young kid fuck them up. I knew I was old when new appliances almost made me cum.  
I folded the big things first, shirts, shorts, and pants, setting things aside for him to hang in his closet that I would neatly lay on top of the basket when I was done. He thankfully had only two colors of socks, white and black tube socks so that made it easy. His boxers were quick work. I pulled up one of my saved episodes of Mythbusters on my DVR and lost track of time, folding his clothes.  
I paused when my hand closed around a small, silky piece of fabric. I brought it up to look at. Sure enough, a pair of pretty light blue panties with small green flower buds on them rested in my hand. They were not mine though they were my size. I sighed, uncomfortable with the burning knot of jealousy in my belly.  
Of course, Oakley fucked pretty college girls who wore cute panties like this. What was my problem? Why was I jealous? Because he wasn’t using that gorgeous, fit body and big dick on me that’s why. How did I know he had a big dick? The boy wore jeans so tight I’d be a miracle if he was able to have kids in the future. I mean, I could tell he wasn’t circumcised by the dick print in his fucking trousers. Yes, I’d looked. How can any healthy, straight woman not?!  
I tossed the panties back in the basket. There could be a perfectly good explanation for them. He picked them up by accident, dressing in a hurry. He liked to take trophies. He liked to wear them. Why was the thought of him in those panties fucking hot and easier on me than the thought of him fucking this girl in my house? I groaned and rubbed both my hands down my face. I’d have to have a talk with him, just reaffirm that boundary, just in case.

Oakley yawned as he put his key in the backdoor. The sun was far too bright even with sunglasses. He was going to eat a bowl of cereal and crash for the afternoon. That sounded like the best idea ever. It didn’t look like Mrs. K. was up yet. He fumbled around in the kitchen for a bowl and a spoon. He killed the box of Fruity Pebbles. He groaned, dropping into the nearest chair at the kitchen table.

I kicked the covers off, feeling more frustrated than I’d gone to bed feeling. I left my toy on the bedside table as a reminder to clean it before I put it away. I needed coffee and something to eat. Maybe a full stomach would help me sleep better. Not likely but it couldn’t hurt. No way was I cooking though. I’m pretty sure I still had part of a box of Fruity Pebbles in the cabinet.  
The door to Oakley’s room was still shut and quiet. I couldn’t hear his low music that he usually slept with or his soft snores as I walked past, slowly my steps to check. Right, because he’d probably stayed the night with a girl. I ran my fingers through my sleep-messy hair and shuffled barefoot down the stairs to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen, the shirt barely covering my ass, and froze, wishing I had pulled panties on before I’d left my room.  
Oakley looked up from his cereal bowl and froze as well, spoon dropping his contents back into the bowl and his mouth hanging open. I cleared my throat, fighting the urge to tug my shirt down and cover myself more. It covered me…barely. “Oakley, I wasn’t expecting you until later.”  
He recovered and rested his spoon in the cereal, clearing his throat. “Morning, Mrs. K.” He swallowed and looked down at his lap. “I crashed at my friend’s house and his sofa is not comfortable.” He laughed quietly to himself.  
“Oh.” I bit my lip and looked down at the counter. How shitty of me to assume he’d hook up with someone just because he went to a party. I opened the cabinet to find the cereal gone. “Oakley, did you see the box of Fruity Pebbles?”  
“I finished it off.” He spoke around a mouthful of cereal and rolled my eyes, fighting the cranky urge to tell him not to talk with his mouthful.  
“Fuck. Ok.” I sighed and put the bowl back in the cabinet then set about making my coffee. I glanced at him to see him poking at the brightly colored pieces of cereal, blushing and looking guilty as all fuck. I sighed again, mentally cursing myself then did something monumentally stupid.

Oakley looked up in shock and sat back as Mrs. K picked up the bowl. He still held his spoon, looking down at her bare thighs then up to her face as she straddled his knees. “We can share.” She braced her back against the table and held the bowl for him. He carefully spooned a bite into her open mouth, swallowing. He wasn’t hungry anymore…at least not for cereal. He fed her two more bites before she plucked the spoon from him and fed him a bite. He hoped to God she didn’t notice his cock bulge pressing against his jeans. But she did.  
“We need to talk.” She spooned a mouthful of fruity cereal between his parted lips.  
“About what?”  
“About the panties I found in your laundry.” He stiffened. “If they’re yours, I’m not judging. That’s actually a little hot. If they’re a trophy, again, I’m not judging. If you picked them up by accident getting dressed, I’m not judging. You can fuck whoever you want. But if the girl left them in this house because you fucked her here, that’s a big no, Oakley.”  
He swallowed thickly, resting the bowl on her thigh. “It’s none of that, Mrs. K.” His gaze drifted down her body. He licked his lips at her nipples poking out the material of the soft tee. “I bought them…for a woman.”  
“OK, but that doesn’t-“  
“I never gave them to her because I didn’t think she’d take them, ya know.” His thumb on his free hand began to rub back and forth on her thigh. “So I jerk off with them…imaging her in them. Feeling them under my hands or shoved to the side while I finger her or eat her…or fuck her.” His large hand flattened on her thigh, rubbing up and down the length of the toned muscle. “I slick up my cock and wrap the panties around my hand then stroke.”  
Her lips glistened, her tongue wetting them again and again. He could see the blush in her cheeks. He didn’t know why she’d sat in his lap, bare assed but he loved it. Having her spread over his lap in nothing but a tee shirt, his cock jumped. He dug his fingers into her thigh, reveling in the way she shifted.  
“Do you think she’d wear them for me?”  
Mrs. K didn’t trust her voice. She simply nodded. The spoon and bowl clattered to the floor, spilling milk and cereal across the towel. He held her face at the jaw and crashed his lips against hers. His eager tongue didn’t ask for admittance. It demanded it, shoving between her lips and teeth. She gasped, fighting her tongue against his as he moaned.  
Her body slid forward on his thighs, hips grinding against his captive dick. He groaned into her mouth. He broke the kiss to push his face against hers, nuzzling her cheek and the side of her nose with his. “Will you wear them for me, Jackie?”  
“Yes, Oakley.”  
He pulled her back and searched her face. “You’re not playing with me?”  
“No.”  
“Go get them. Please.” She climbed off his lap, careful not to slip in the spilled milk then walked calmly from the room, inside she screamed. This wasn’t happening. She plucked the panties from the basket and looped them over her fingertip. Her hips swayed as she walked back into the room. “Put them on for me. Please.”  
Jackie stepped into the panties and drew them up her legs, giving a wiggle to settle them. Oakley’s eyes followed the fabric up her long legs until they were settled against the cradle of her pelvis. He licked his lips then stood up. He pulled her body against his, a rush of confidence spurring him on. She melted against him, tongue tangling with his. His agile fingers played with the hem of her tee shirt then pulled drew it up her back.  
Oakley’s hands went for her breasts as soon as they were bare. He dipped his head to nuzzle her throat, his tongue dropping out to lick a stripe over her pulse. “Fucking perfect, Jackie.” She whimpered. “Can I fuck you? I’d really like that.” Her breathless ‘yes’ had him tightening his grip on her waist.  
Jackie twisted in his arms, pushing her ass up against his cock. Her pretty lips smirked as he felt his big dick grind into her ass. He dipped his head to suck on her pulse. “You’re gonna make me cum like a good boy, aren’t you, Oakley?”  
“Yes, Mrs. K.” He watched in awe as she bent over the table, looking over her shoulder at him. He scrambled to move. Fishing a condom out of his wallet, he opened his trousers with one hand then pulled his dick out. She bit her lip, watching him stroke his cock as her fingers slipped into the panties and between her legs. He watched in silent awe as she tugged the panties to the side, exposing her glistening cunt to him then parted her pussy lips and used her own arousal to slick her fingers and rub her clit.  
His tongue darted out to wet his lips. Jackie smirked. “Use your tongue first, Oakley. Then that beautiful big dick.” He blushed at her brazen words but eagerly crouched behind her. He sucked her fingers into his mouth, licking her wetness from her digits and leaving his own. He tugged the panties to the side as far as they’d go before diving into her. What he lacked in experience, he made up for in eagerness and natural talent. He licked and sucked her clit, his fingers pumping in and out of her dripping cunt.  
Oakley groaned as her thighs began to shake. He mercilessly attacked her clit over and over, lapping the sensitive nub until she cried out and clutched at the edge of the table as she came. He rested a hand on the swell of her ass then lined himself up. They both groaned as he pushed inside her, having to pull out for a few shallow strokes before her body opened up to him.  
Jackie rolled her hips, drawing a gasp from him. His fingers gripped her ass cheek tightly. “Please, Mrs. K., don’t…don’t move yet.” He leaned over her, kissing the skin between her shoulder blades. He panted. “You feel so good…I don’t know how long I’ll last.”  
“Shh, it’s alright, Babyboy.” She leaned up into him, turning so she could look him in the face. “We’ve got all day for you to make it up to me.” He grinned, breathless.  
“Really?”  
Jackie carded her fingers through his hair then grabbed it hard. “Yes, really. Now. Fuck. Me.” He didn’t have to be told again. His arm wrapped around her belly, holding her tight against him as he pounded into her. His teeth rested against her throat. She kept her tight grip on his hair as she rode his thrusts.  
“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, Mrs. K. Please…please cum with me.” He pressed his nose and mouth against her ear, breathing hotly against her sensitive lobe. “Please touch your-yourself.” Her hand dropped between her legs again, rubbing her clit in back and forth circles. “Yes, baby. Please.”  
Jackie’s hips bucked and he held her tighter, keening against the column of her neck. She wished she could see if he looked how wrecked his sounded. He leaned them forward and the head of his cock hit her sweet spot and made her shudder violently. “Fuck, Oakley! God! Right there!” He gritted his teeth, rutting into her. His body shook as he tried to hold off until she came. But he couldn’t. Her quivering cunt pulled him over the edge.  
He could feel how close she was though. He held him spent yet still hard cock inside her and added his fingers to hers. “Fuck that was amazing, Jackie. Please, please cum on my cock.” He whimpered at her walls fluttering around his sensitive dick. “Please cum. Please.” His pelvis trembled as he tried to keep himself buried inside her. She let out a surprised cry as she came. They fell forward and Oakley pulled out, hissing at the nearly painful sensitivity.  
They lay on the kitchen table, catching their breath. Oakley rested his forehead on the back of her head, his hands rubbed up and down her arms.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Brilliant.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t last longer.”  
She stood up straight, forcing him to as well. He looked confused as she turned toward him. “I told you, Babyboy. We’ve got all day for you to make it up to me.” She kissed him deeply and thoroughly before leaving him breathless. He watched her walk out of the kitchen then shook himself and followed after, grinning like an idiot.


End file.
